


Ikaw, Ako at ang nangangalawang kong gitarang nabasa sa UP Fair

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, College AU, Fluff with a little bit of angst, ISKO!Seventeen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soonhoon - Freeform, aktibista si jihoon dito nakakapogi 'yan, bakit ganito si jihoon, bakit may sumasayaw sa ulan?, college mutual pining, humour (try lang), isko!woozi and isko!soonyoung, jihoon amoy kape, jihoon writer's block kasi same, oo na seungcheol sa'yo na ang plantsa, pogi ni soonyoung dito, soonyoung spicy chicken way to heart, wonwoo ang galing mo talaga
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Si Wonwoo may crush na DDS, Si Seungcheol naghahanap ng plantsa, at si Jihoon naman — ayun, naghahanap ng mga bagay-bagay na wala sa kanya na nasa katauhan ng isang mananayaw na ang pangalan ay Kwon Soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 14





	Ikaw, Ako at ang nangangalawang kong gitarang nabasa sa UP Fair

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI172  
>  **OPM:** Harana - Parokya ni Edgar  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** henlo! una sa lahat salamat sa prompter huhu napakagaling mo dito sana nabigyan ko ng justice 'yung prompt mo hehe ^^ also! sa mga taga up dyan huhu i tried as in LAHAT YAN puro research mhie am sorry kung medjo nag-engk yung ibang part hehe ^^ also! may playlist? akong ginawa while i'm making this lomi eto hehe check it out if u want!: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6XCAvSCuqv8YVqNO62LARM?si=NRaC0XN3SJOVWMYvwp2LdQ> (p.s meron ata akong typos dyan or ne thing di ko pa kasi napapalitan salamin ko kaya pasensya na ㅠㅠ) 
> 
> thanks sa mga frennies q na nagbasa n like may insights sighs thank u 4 the will <3
> 
> and that's it enjoy reading at maligayang buwan ng wika! — huwag matakot ipaglaban ang dapat ipaglaban! #JunkTerrorLawNow #OustYouKnowWho #RenewABSCBNFranchise #MassTestingNow #AktibistaHindiTerorista #AyudaHindiBala #NoToJeepneyPhaseOut

_♡_

**NAKAKATATLONG BUNTONG HININGA** na si Jihoon sa buong magdamagang pilit na ginuguhit ang mga linya sa kanyang kwaderno, nandyan ang ilang mga maliliit na aktong paghihilamos sa mukha sa inis, minsan nakakagat ang daliri sa galit na animo mo ba’y isang kuting na hindi masungkit ang isang hibla ng kanyang balahibo. **“Mali eh, maling-mali.”** aniya habang ginugulo ang kaniyang itim na buhok na bagong kulay lang ni Wonwoo (na kailangan pa nga niyang ilibre ng pagkain sa labas ng Kalayaan pagkatapos kulayan kasi baka mawalan sila ng matutuluyan nang wala sa oras.)

Pilit niyang ipinagkukubli ang mga namumukadkad na salita sa kaniyang isipan, ngunit pawa bang ang bawat salita’y hindi pasok sa kaniyang panlasa, parang sarsa sa fishball na nilalangaw na kumbaga, _parang isang batas na hindi dapat pinapasa dahil tinatanggal nito ang karapatang pantao ng bayan kumbaga._

**“Kapag nagsasalita ako ang dami kong nasasabi, pero isang harana para sa Klasikong patimpalak hindi ko magawa? Sinong niloloko mo Lee Jihoon?”** Maliliit na tawang nagmumula sa kaniyang labi ang naririnig sa katahimikan, hindi nga siya nagsisisi na tumambay sa Sunken Garden kahit na napaghahalataan niya (kahit pabiro lamang) na ang mga engkanto dito ay _friendships_ na niya. 

_Baka nakulam na ako dito hehe, joke lang._ Isip niya. 

Sa pagkabitaw ng kaniyang kanang kamay sa lapis na naupod na ng panahon (na nakuha pa niya sa tapat ng Malcom Hall noong freshie siya) nabuksan ng kaniyang mga daliri ang teleponong kinuha sa kaniyang kaliwang bulsa, kahit halatang hindi masyadong plantsado ito dahil nakuha na naman ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang minamahal na plantsa… _pwede na._

**“(Pakibasa ang mga sumusunod na pahina para bukas, lahat ng masasaklaw nito ay maisasama para bukas, keri?)(Opo, ser.) Uy, Jihoon bakit? May klase pa ako hehe — huy sagot ka bilis tinago ko lang tawag ko.”**

**“Won, saan tayo ngayon?” “...hmmm”** Sambit ng boses sa kabilang linya, paniguradong bawat pantig ay bumababa ang tono. **“Kala..”** _Ah, sa dorm pala._

**“Sama ako!”** At sa kaniyang pagtango, isang mala-lastikong galaw ang pagpasok ng kaniyang mga kagamitan sa kaniyang Duffel. **“Sige lang, sunduin natin si Cheol?”** Isa pang pagtango, ngunit inaamin ng binata sa pagsambit ng pangalang nagsisimula sa S at nagtatapos sa Eungcheol ay napatigil ito… at bumagal ang panahon na parang pagong, na parang mga aksyon ng gobyerno sa mga sigaw ng mamamayan, ganon. **“Ah.. ano, sige lang, papunta na ako… Sunken.”**

**“Sige, hilig mo ding mambulabog eh” “Hoy! Ikaw din naman.”** At sa pagbaba ng tawag, dinala ng dalawang paang walang hinto sa pagtakbo si Jihoon sa tapat ng Malcolm habang patuloy na kumukulimlim ang kalangitang minsan nagbigay ng araw. **“Tambay muna siguro ako dito, patapos na klase ni Won, tapusin ko na din ‘yung pinapagawa sa’kin nung prof ko.”** Hingal niyang sambit, sa pagbaba ng kaniyang Duffel na maingat niyang binuksan upang hindi maglabas ng anumang ingay dahil akalain mo bang daig pa ng Malcolm ngayon ang isang sementeryo sa tahimik. 

Tatlong pyesang nangangamoy 3-in-1 Nescafe, dalawang lapis na takas niya lang at nagsilbing testigo ang hall na ito sa kaniyang pagkuha, isang nakatagong plastic na amoy Coke. 

_Ang linis ng bag mo Lee Jihoon._

Mailalabas na sana ng binata ang kaniyang laptop nang biglang sumalampak sa kaniyang harapan ang isang aninong may katangkaran sa kaniya, halos malaglag na ang kaniyang salamin at nakakunot ang noo. **“Problema mo?”** Isang buntong hininga. 

**“Anak ng birheng maria talaga…”** Sikhal niya, boses ay unti-unting namumuot sa galit at inis na bumabalot sa katahimikang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa. **“Jihoon ‘yung crush ko DDS…”**

**“Pfft…”**

**  
“AAAHAHHAHAHAH! Paktay ka Jeon Wonwoo!”** Halos mamulupot na at mabasag ang ngala-ngala ni Jihoon, hawak ang kaniyang pyesa tinakpan ng binata ang namumula niyang mukha, hindi pinapansin na halos pagsakluban na nga langit at lupa si Wonwoo. **“Congrats Wonwoo, may itatanga ka pa pala.” “Jihoon hindi siya nakakatuwa ughhhh.”**

Kahit ganoon pa ma’y ang kanilang kinalakhan ay ang pagsisilbi sa bayan, may mga pagkakataon ding gusto na lamang ni Wonwoo at Jihoon pumahinga sa kanilang sariling puhon na walang pinoproblema, maglaro, magkwentuhan tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay na kanilang nakikita… maging _normal_ , yun ang kanilang tawag. 

Ngunit para sa isang bayang bawat paggalaw ng orasa’y nabubusabos, walang kapagurang pagtatanggol din ang kailangan ialay ng magkaibigan, kahit minsa’y ang kanilang kabataan ay kakaiba, ang mahalaga naaanino nila na magiging _normal_ ang lahat kung magiging parte sila ng solusyon. 

_Iskolar ng Bayan, ngayon ay lumalaban diba?_

**“Bwisit, tinawanan pa nga.”**

**“Oh…”** Panimula niya. **“Cheol?”** Kumaway siya habang papalapit ang isang aninong tumatagaktak ang pawis sa kalayuan, suot-suot ang kaniyang puting t-shirt na hindi plantsado at ang kaniyang buhok ay sumasabay sa sayaw ng hangin, unti-unti itong lumapit sa dalawang binata na siyang kinabog ng puso ni Jihoon. 

Hindi dahil kay Seungcheol. 

Kundi dahil _sa kasama niya._

Baka nananaginip lang si Jihoon noong nasilayan niya ang katauhan ng binatang may katangkaran, nakasuot ng puting damit na halos yakapin ang kaniyang katawan habang ang kaniyang itim na buhok ay animo hangin na sumasabay sa byahe nito. 

Mababaliw na ata si Jihoon noong dumampi ang kaniyang tingin sa kaniyang labi, ‘yung tipong mapapamsambit ka na lang ng saknong 80 ng Florante at Laura, _o pag-ibig na makapangyarihan sampung mag-aama’y iyong nasasaklaw, kapag nasok ng puso nino man, hahamakin ang lahat…_. **“Masunod ka lamang.”**

Pawa bang ang binata’y nasaktuhan ng nangangalawang na pana ni kupido, bumabalik ang kaniyang buong katawan sa isang pabilog na karera, kumakalampag ang kaniyang puso sa bawat yapak nito papalapit sa kaniya. 

**“Kwon Soonyoung! Gragraduate na tayo amoy asim ka pa’rin!” “Jeon Wonwoo amoy Johnsons ako!”**

Sa pag-ikot ng kaniyang sikmura at sa pagkabog ng kaniyang dibdib, bumalik lahat ang bawat pintig ng nakaraan sa paglipat ng tatlong pahina ng kaniyang buhay pabalik sa unang taon sa Diliman. 

Kwon Soonyoung, Sunken Garden, Piano sa Kalayaan. 

_♡_

**_“Jihoon bumalik na sila sa loob, sila kuya na lang naiwan doon, ‘yung iba hinahablot na, balik na nang loob … please.”_ ** _Buntong hininga ni Wonwoo habang hawak-hawak ang kaliwang kamay ng binata, sa halos makulimlim na hapon at sumisingaw na init — iisa lamang ang pakay ng nakakatatangkad sa kaibigan niya. **“Jihoon babalik na tayo, medjo hindi na masyadong maayos dun, please.”**_

_Huminga ng malalim si Jihoon habang hinihila ang dalawang karatula sa kaniyang kanang kamay, at sumambit. **“Won… wala.. na ba tayong magagawa?”**_

_At ang maliit na pitik ng bawat salitang hinibla ni Jihoon upang sambitin ay tama na upang lumingon si Wonwoo at ngumiti. **“Marami tayong magagawa, pero kailangan ligtas muna tayo, may klase pa tayo diba?”**_

**_“Free cut ko…” “Oh dun ka muna sa piano sa Kalayaan, ayusin mo yun nakakasawa nang paglaruan ni Cheol yun sa totoo lang!”_ **

_Ngumiti ng bahagya si Jihoon, at minsan… ang kahit mapaklang ngiti na iyon ay sapat na upang kumalma ang loob ng kaniyang kaibigan._

_—_

**_“Iwan na kita dito, malaki ka na kung gusto mo may tapsi naman ata dyan o kaya ‘yung Siomai ni Mang Nestor kung gusto mo ha?”_ ** _Bahagyang binaba ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang tingin sa binatang kanina pa maasim ang mukha sa sama ng loob. “ **Jihoon…”**_

**_“Oh ano.. ano… nakikinig ako oo.. nakikinig ako.”_ ** _Napangiti na lamang ng bahagya ang kaniyang kabigan habang pinaglalaruan ang kaniyang buhok, bumuntong hininga at inabutan siya ng kwek-kwek. **“Kumain ka na ha? Alam kong pagod tayo parehas pero kaya natin ‘yan.. Iskolar ng bayan ngayon ay lumalaban?”**_

**_“Lumalaban.”_ ** _Isang ngiti._

**_“Diba, o siya.. may klase pa ako, kitakits na lang Teletubby mural sa Kala.” “Hoy hindi ako ‘yun!” “Bagay kaya.”_ ** _at tuluyan nang nawala sa paningin ng binata ang kaniyang kaibigan, hawak-hawak ang Kwek-kwek sa plastic na baso, mula sa Isawan ni Mang Larry, tuluyan na siyang naglakad sa Sunken Garden, ang kaniyang puhon, ang pangalawang pahingaan._

_Simula nang umapak si Jihoon sa Diliman pawa bang may isang pwersa mas malakas pa sa ihip ng hangin sa makulimlim na hapon ang nagdala sa kanya sa Sunken Garden, isang pakiramdam na nagsasabing siya ay parte ng buong katahimikang napapalibot sa kaniya doon, alas tinuring na nga niya itong kaniyang tahanan, pangalawang tahanan._

_Ang kaniyang mga nararamdaman, hinanakit, mga plano, mga notang hindi pa napapakinggan ng sanlibong tenga, mga himig na umiikot sa bawat dahon ng punong pumapalibot sa hardin ang naging sandigan ni Jihoon sa mga panahong hindi niya matawagan ang kanyang ina’t ama, ganun talaga… minsan talaga may mga pagkakataong iniiyakan mo ang kolehiyo, hindi nakaligtas ang binata doon._

_Tahimik na nakatulala sa kawalan si Jihoon habang hinahayaan ang kaniyang katawang bumagsak sa upuan ng Beltran, nakatitig sa kalangitan, pinagmamasdan kung paano unti-unting tumatakbo ang panahon kasabay ang animo pag-iisang dibdib ng kalangitan at ulap, napangiti si Jihoon._

_Sa bawat pintig ng kaniyang puso, at sa bawat paglapit ng tulog sa kaniyang namumuwing na mga mata, unti-unti ding nawawala ang sinag ng araw na direktang nahihimlay sa kaniyang mukha._

**_“Tubig?”_ **

_ Lah, nagsasalita ‘yung araw?  _

**_“Uhm.. ano na din tinapay, sorry ‘yan lang afford ko.”_ **

_ May pagkain? May kanin ‘yan?  _

**_“Ah baka tulog Soonyoung—” “Oh.”_ **

**_“Uy gising ka pala, Hi Soonyoung nga pala… Jihoon ‘di ba, College of Music?”_ **

_At sa pagkakataong iyon, may huminto, may umurong, may nawala._

_Pero may dumating._

**_“Ah teka, tubig nga pala hehe, balita ko napagod daw kayo ni Uno sa rally, salamat.”_ **

_Marunong palang mataranta si Jihoon, lalo na’t sa pagkakataong iyon na kaniyang nasilayan ang pagmumukhang animo hinubog ng isang nagtatagong bathala sa kalawakan, nalaglag siya ng tuluyan sa kaniyang kinahihigaan, lalo na’t nakaupo din sa mismo upuan ang lalaking, hindi naman niya kinamumuhian, parang linta lang kumbaga._

_ Kwon Soonyoung, perf, bagong-salta-sa-Diliman-pero-mahal-ng-lahat-Unyong, Asterik, Kaibigan ni Wonwoo… ayos.  _

**_“Ah.. ano busog ka pa ba? Sabi kasi ni Uno ‘di ka pa kumakain kasi galing ka sa rally, sorry ito lang kaya ko ngayon, pero pramis! Masarap Lemonsquare tsaka malinis ‘yung tubig.”_ **

**_“Bakit ka nagpapasalamat?” “Ha?”_ ** _Tumayo si Jihoon sa kaniyang kinahulugan at umupo sa tabi ng binata, at ang ibig sabihin ng umupo sa tabi ng binata sa kaniyang sariling lenguahe, ay umupo sa dulong parte na nagbibigay ng tamang distansya sa kaniya na animo isang sakit sa katauhan ni Kwon Soonyoung._

_ Grabe na kung grabe Lee Jihoon, hindi ako lalapit sa’yo.  _

**_“Di bale na, wag mo nang sagutin yung tanong ko, pero salamat, pakisabi na lang kay Wonwoo..” “Pero sa’kin galing ‘yan…”_ **

_ Oh.  _

**_“Ah…”_ ** _Eh… Ih… **“Ito, tubig.. Kumain ka lang dyan.” “Oh, salamat…. Soonyoung.”**_

_At minsan sapat na ang lapad na ngiting iyon upang unti-unting mawala ang duda sa bawat ugat ng katawan ni Jihoon._

_Sa pagkakataong iyon, natututo siyang hindi magduda._

_Sa harap ng isang bagong salta sa UPD, hindi naman pala masamang may kasama ka sa Sunken._

**_“Unyong na lang, close pala kayo ni Uno?” “Oo, close kami.”_ ** _Isang ngiti._

**_“Ayos!”_ ** _At muling pinalibutan ng katahimikan ang buong lugar, ang mga ibon ang nagsilbing pangunahing tinig at ang pagsabay ng bawat damo sa simoy ng hangin ang bumungad sa dalawa (kasama ang tahimik na pagsimot ni Jihoon sa Lemonsquare) **“So… yung nangyari kanina, grabe daw?”** Napatango si Jihoon sa binata, isang singhal, isang tango, isang sagot. **“Oo, medjo agresibo nga… hinila ako ni Wonwoo pabalik, gusto ko pa nga kaso daw baka kung ano nang mangyari”**_

_Tumitingin lamang sa kung saan si Soonyoung at sinabing. **“Maalagain talaga si Uno ‘no?”** hindi mo akalain, hindi mo alam na sa pagkakataong iyon ay napangiti ng binata si Jihoon, habang nilalagay ng binata ang lalagyanan ng cheesecake sa loob ng plastik, tumawa siya ng bahagya. _

**_“Ganon talaga si Wonwoo, bata pa lang kami parang nanay ko na asta sa kanya, siguro Cancer sun placement niya, pwede din.”_ ** _At tuluyang nang bumulwak ang tawang kanina pa tinatago ni Soonyoung, kahit medjo nagkakahiyaan pa na pawang mga batang parehas nahawakan ang bola ng basketbol na tumalsik sa labas ng court, kapag usapang Wonwoo na… baka magkasundo sila._

**_“Jusko kung alam mo lang! Hindi ko alam kung ano tumatakbo sa utak non, minsan hindi ako nagpalit kasi ang usapan alas-sais sa Jollibee tapos pinagalitan niya ako hanggang sa kahera, grabe ‘yon! At eto pa ha, tinatawanan pa ako nung kahera! Grabe!”_ ** _Sa tonong paiyak na, sinisiko ni Jihoon ang binata habang tumatawa sa pagtrato ni Wonwoo sa binata, parang nanay nga.. **“Akala ko sa’kin lang siya ganon, ikaw subukan mong maging dorm mate ‘yon di ka maiiyak!”**_

**_“Dorm mate?”_ ** _Ani ng nakakatangkad na binata, sa tonong hindi makapaniwala na kausap niya nga pala si Jihoon, si Lee Jihoon. **“Oh?” “Ikaw yung marunong tumugtog sa walang tonong piano ng Kalayaan diba?”**_

**_“Ha? Teka… teka nga, paano mo nalaman?” “Ah… kausap ko nung isang araw ‘yung nagbabantay sa Kalayaan, naliligaw kasi ako nun.. Kaya, ayun.”_ **

_ Ah, so sino bang hindi kilala nito?  _

_Sa minsang pagbaling ng tingin ng nakakatangkad, hindi mapigilan ni Jihoon na malunod sa kaniyang sariling pag-iisip._

_ Kwon Soonyoung.  _

_ Ano pa bang wala sa’yo?  _

_ Ano pa bang butas ang hahanapin ko para nasa iisang lebel tayo?  _

_ Kwon Soonyoung… ano pa bang gagawin ko para maging katulad mo?  _

_♡_

**“UY JIHOON! Si Soonyoung nga pala, Perf.. kasabayan natin nag-UPCAT ‘to, naaalala mo ba?” “Ah, siya ‘yung may tawag sa’kin na Uno.. Jihoon? Jiiiiihooon?”**

_Lord naman kung kukunin niyo na ako ‘wag naman sa katauhan ni Kwon Soonyoung wala ako sa wisyo maburyo ngayon utang na loob, kasi naman Lord kapag nakikita ko siya buong kaluluwa ko nakwekwestyon buong pagkatao ko ano ba ‘yan lumayo ka sa’kin utang na loob naman Kwon Soonyoung na paborito ng lahat, Kwon Soonyoung na napakagaling naman talaga grabe kapag nakikita kita feeling ko nasa laylayan ako—_

**“Jihoon!” “AY UNYONG!”**

**“....naaalala mo pala ako?”**

_Patay tayo dyan._

_Hindi kita kilala sino ka ba?_ **“Ah.. ‘yu.. ‘yun tawag nila sa’yo diba?”** _Nice one Lee Jihoon nag-iisang anak ng mga Lee._ **“Ah oo.”**

**“Ocakes mga kapamilya, kapuso, kapatid — may dumaan bang anghel kasi ang tahimik pero tara Jabee!”** Medjo pasigaw na sambit ni Seungcheol na tinanungan naman ni Wonwoo habang ang kaniyang isang kamay ay nakahawak sa balikat ni Soonyoung, habang si Jihoon.. Ayun triple T, _tulala, tuliro, torete—_

**“Ji, alam kong wala kang tulog kasi binubulabog ka na naman para kumanta pero may panahon ka pa naman sigurong kumain hane?”** Ani ni Wonwoo na tinanguan naman ng nakakaliit. 

Sa kanilang paglalakad para makahanap ng jeep dahil napagtripan ng tropa na _magtoki_ (at para makatipid at para makatulong na rin sa mga manong doon) hindi maiwasang lumingon ng binata sa nakakatangkad na halos akalain mong hinubog talaga ng nagtatagong bathala (kahit ilang taon na ang lumipas mas lalo siyang gumagwapo, grabe ‘yon). 

**“So… naaalala mo pa nickname ko?”** Napahinto ang dalawang paa ng binata sa gulat, na animo dumikit ang sintas ng kaniyang sapatos sa lupa ng Diliman at gusto na talaga ni Jihoon lamunin siya ng lupa sa pagkakataong iyon, sakto nasa kalupaan siya ng Academic Oval, ayos talaga **. “Syempre naman, paano ko makakalimutan ‘yon.”**

**“Oh.” “Ah sorry, kilala ka kasi kaya… ayun, Unyong palagi kong naririnig, pasensya na.”**

Mainit sa UPD ngayon, kung titignan natin.. 43 degrees ngayon sa Pinas. 

Pero bakit sa pagkakataong iyon… nanlamig ang buong katawan ng binata? Kamay, paa, balikat, pati ata labi nito nang nakita niyang ngumiti ang binata. 

Ito yung ngiting pawang nagbukas ng durungawan ng kalangitan, kahit hindi mo maanigan ang balintataw ni Soonyoung, kahit ang kaniyang pilikmata lamang ang nagsisilbing salamin sa kaniyang kaligayahan, ang bawat segundo nito’y unti-unting nagpapadami ng paru-paurong namumuo sa tiyan ni Jihoon, kinikiliti ang bawat parte hanggang umabot ito sa kaniyang pisngi na nagpapamula sa balat nito— ito na nga ba ang salitang _Mayumi_ sa katauhan mo? grabe ‘yon… _Ligaya ng Eraserheads pasok!_

**“Hoy! Kanina pa kayo nagtititigan dyan huy! Nag-aantay na yung jeep oh!”**

Sa pagkakataong iyon, habang umiinit ang kalupaan at ang bansang kinakatayuan ng dalawa ay patuloy na umiikot… baka sa pagkakatong ito, baka ngayon… hindi ipagpapalit ni Jihoon sa kahit ano pa mang luho ang ngiting ipinamalas ng binata. 

Nagsusumigaw na. 

Nagsusumigaw na ang puso ni Jihoon. 

—

**“BAKIT ANG SAMA ng tingin mo kanina kay Unyong? Hoy Jihoon ah, hindi porket sikat si Unyong eh iirapan mo na ano? Ang bait-bait niya kaya!”** Singhal ni Wonwoo habang pinapaikot sa pangatlong beses na ang kaniyang sariling bolpen, habang si Jihoon.. Ayun, kinikwestyon ang buong sansinukob sa kirot na kaniyang nadarama kanina. 

Hindi kirot dahil sa gutom, o kaya dahil sa pagod, kirot…. _dito_. 

_Pero Wonwoo, hindi ko siya sinasamaan ng tingin._

**“Wonwoo, sa tingin mo…. Bakit ba sikat si Kwon? Ano, ang ibig sabihin ko lang.. Bakit maraming nakikihalubilo sa kanya, parehas naman kaming magtatapos… parehas naman kaming taga dito… Wonwoo ano bang kulang sa’kin na na ka’y Soonyoung?”**

Aaminin ng binata, na pagkatapos ng kanilang maliit na usapan noong _freshie_ (at saksi ang hardin na iyon) — hindi na mawala sa kaniyang isipan ang bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig ng binata, kung paano niya nairaraos ang bawat pagsagot ni Jihoon sa kaniya kahit ito'y animo galing sa Baguio sa sobrang lamig. 

Kahit simpleng patinig ang mala-Lee Jihoong sagutan ay nababato ito pabalik ni Soonyoung ng mga salitang patok sa mahabaang usapan, nagsasayang lang ng oras sa maikling sagutan kumbaga… ayon kay Jihoon.

**“Bakit mo naman biglang natanong 'yan? Tagal mo nang nandito ngayon mo lang talaga siya pinagtuunan ng pansin?”**

_Wonwoo… nung bagong salta pa._ **“Hindi ko alam? Kasi umaabot talaga sa Abelardo si Kwon eh, medjo ala lang… nakakapagtaka lang— _ano ba!_ Sagutin mo na lang tanong ko, nagpapahinga ka pa naman diba?”**

**“Pahinga pa ba 'yung gising ka ng alas dos ng umaga?” “Wonwoo Jeon...”**

**“HAHAHAHA! Ito naman, 'di mabiro… hmmm siguro, sa'kin lang?”** Panimula ni Wonwoo sa pagtaas niya ng kaniyang salamin at sa pagkikibit- balikat kinalaunan. **“..magaling makihalubilo si Kwon, batang Bonakid— masiyahin, talentado, matalino din.. kaya nga Mr. Congielaty tawag eh.”**

**“Kung titimbangin ko kayong dalawa aaminin ko mas tinatawanan niya mga biro ko.” “Ano ba kasi nakakatuwa dun?”**

**“Hmph! Ayan kita mo 'dyan! Wala palasak ka sa Komunikasyong Pantao Lee Jihoon! Galing-galing mong magsalita 'di ka marunong sumakay sa trip ng ibang tao.”**

**“Aray.”** Tama si Wonwoo. 

Oo, sa pananalita— iba ang tabas ng bibig ni Jihoon, matapang, walang takot, walang kinikilingan… boses ng masa kung tutuusin, ngunit sa kaniyang pang-apat na taon bilang aktibista hindi naman niya napulot ang sumakay sa trip ng iba.

Kung Toki ang buhay ni Jihoon marahil araw-araw siyang sumasakay mag-isa at mahina ang kita, dahil walang pumapasada.

Hindi katulad kay Soonyoung, pawang pusong mamon ang dila, mabulaklak, kayang sumabay sa bawat labing kaniyang nakakausap– hindi lamang iyon, ang bawat galaw ng utak ng iba'y nasasabayan niya din.

Aaminin ni Jihoon, nakakabilib iyon.

**“Ji, ganito na lang.”** Napahilamos ng mukha ang kaniyang kaibigan. **“Punta ka bang fair?” “Won matagal pa 'yu–” “Sagutin mo tanong ko.”**

**“Pagkatapos mabasa ni Seokmin gitara ko na nangangalawang ngayon? Hindi.”**

**“Ayaw mo siyang kilalanin?”**

**“Ano naman mapapala ko 'dun?”**

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang lumabas sa labi ni Wonwoo, kasabay ng kaniyang paghiga sa kaniyang sariling kama– siya'y sumambit. **“Jihoon, hindi lang ganoon si Soonyoung, mabait siyang tao– huwag mong hayaan ang sarili mong pigilin na kilalanin siya, pinipilit ka nga niyang kausapin kanina sa Jabee– oh, nakalimutan ko din bang sabihin na binigay niya sa'yo yung natitirang balat ng Chicken Joy niya habang nanghingi ka ng Extra Coke?”**

_Oh._

**“Jihoon.”** Umanggulo ang nakakatangkad sa kaniyang pagkakahiga na makikita ang nakasalampak na si Jihoon sa kaniyang sariling higaan, sa kaniyang paghikab tinuloy niya– **“Wala namang mawawala kung makikipagkaibigan ka sa kanya, hindi naman mababawasan dignidad mo kung kikilalanin mo siya, Jihoon huwag mong ikulong ang sarili mo, hindi ka naman nabubuhay para sa sarili lamang, diba?”**

Napatawa si Jihoon, kahit ang mga pundidong bumbilya'y nawala na at nagsisilbing ilaw lamang ang buwan ay nahahagilap ni Wonwoo ang ngiti ni Jihoon. **“Hay Jeon Wonwoo, dami mong sinabi– tulog na tayo, bahala na walang kwenta naman 'yung tanong ko, baka sa pagod.”**

Mga ilang ulit mang ibaling ni Jihoon ang kaniyang atensyon sa pagtulog, hindi pa rin maiwaksi ng kaniyang isipan ang mga sumunod na linyang binato ni Wonwoo na animo mas matapang pa sa barako.

**“Jihoon, binigay niya 'yung balat niya ng Chicken Joy para sa'yo, 'di pa ba sapat 'yun?”**

_Jihoon, manok lang 'yun– manok lang, piniritong manok lang, hindi mo dadalhin 'yung pag-iisip na 'yun at mapapanaginipan mo sa mga susunod na gabi dahil manok lang 'yun, balat lang ng manok._

Yun ang akala niya.

Dahil sa mga sususunod na araw, nilamon na nga siya ng balat ng Chicken Joy na bigay pala ni Soonyoung. 

♡ 

**“UY JIHOON! Pahiram muna ng plantsa mo hehe, kailangan ko salamat!”** Huli na ang lahat nang lumingon si Jihoon at nakitang wala na sa ibabaw ng kaniyang kama ang kaniyang pinakamamahal na plantsa, _ayos 'yan Choi Seungcheol, ikaw ang sisira ng araw ko._

**“Di ka pa naliligo? Akala ko ba may klase ka ngayon” “Parang gusto ko na lang maging isang pirasong hatdog.”**

Lumapit ang kaniyang kaibigan at dumampi ang kaniyang kamay sa noo. **“Wala ka namang sakit?” “Wala nga wala na din akong motibasyong magsulat maraming salamat pang sampung beses ko nang inaayos 'tong pyesang 'to wala pang ganap baka tuluyan na akong sipain palabas ng Abelardo sa totoo lang.”**

Lumingon ang kaibigan sa kabilang mesa, oo nga– samu't saring mga pyesa ang nagkalat at limang nakabalandrang lapis ang bubulaga sa'yo sa pagpasok mo sa kanilang pwesto. **“Oo nga, grabe na 'to.”**

Lumapit ang kaniyang kaibigan sa antuking si Jihoon, pilit na tinatanggal ang kumot na kumukupkop sa kaniyang buong katawan. **“Alam mo Jihoon, iniwan ka na ng eroplano.”** Medjo patawang sambit ni Wonwoo. **“Sorry Won, wala ka nang magagawa wala na talaga yoko na kotang-kota na ako dalawang buwan na akong walang magawa ayoko na talaga, pakisabi sa UP mahal na magiging dahon na lang ako sa Sunken o kaya upuan sa Beltran.”**

**“Lee Jihoon alam kong pinagsasakluban ka ng langit at lupa pero maligo ka naman ha? Alam kong katatapos lang nung sinalihan mo pero, grabe na ‘yan.. Maligo ka na amoy kape ka na sige na Jihoon…” “Salamat sa iyong puna, maliligo na ako.”**

**“Tsaka magtoki ka mag-isa mo di kita sasabayan.” “HA?”**

Kung mayroon lamang isang kahinaan ang binatang dalawang buwan nang nawawalan ng inspirasyon magsulat ng kaniyang sariling pyesa, ito ang magtoki mag-isa. 

_Bakit kamo?_

**“Wonwoo wala akong unan para matulog!”** Tumayo ang nakakaliit habang niyayakap ang kaniyang sariling kumot, nakakunot ang ulo at amoy… Nescafe. 

**“Ah, so unan mo na ako ngayon at hindi mo kaibigan?” “Wonwoo….” “Hindi magtoki ka mag-isa mo.”**

**“Hindi ka cute kapag nakasimangot ka.”** Kasabay ng kaniyang pagkunot ng noo, sumagot pabalik si Jihoon bago ibato ang kaniyang unan kay Wonwoo na nasa bungad na ng pintuan. “ **Hindi ako cute!”**

**“Sige sinabi mo, kunin mo na ‘yung plantsa mo kay Cheol baka kung saan na naman umabot ‘yun.”**

_Dalawang buwan na ang nakalipas, ano Jihoon kaya pa ng powers mo?_

—

Hindi naman inaasahan ni Jihoon na ganito kalala ang bungad ng kaniyang umaga, una– naiwan niya ang isang pyesang kailangan niyang ipasa para sa extra credit sa Kala, pangalawa – naiwan ulit sa kaniyang panuluyan ang kaniyang wallet kaya puro kumakalansing na barya lamang ang maaaninag sa bulsa ng kaniyang bag. 

_Ayos_. 

Pangatlo, sobrang sikip ng jeep ngayon – at inaantok na ang ating bida na kanina pa humihikab ng paulit-ulit kahit na nakakunot ang kaniyang noo. 

Ah teka lang, sinabi ko bang magkatabi sila ni Kwon Soonyoung ngayon? 

At malapit na talagang ibalibag ng binata ang kaniyang sarili sa kalsada dahil sa sobrang lapit nilang dalawa sa isa't isa.

At malapit na talagang makatulog sa balikat ni Soonyoung ang binata at unting kembot na lang talaga ng jeepney na ito ay papalamon na talaga si Jihoon sa lupang sinilangan. 

Hindi lamang iyon, amoy Johnsons Baby Powder (yung kulay asul) si Soonyoung at tumatagaktak na ang pawis ng binata at idulog nya nawa sa Birheng Maria na hindi makita ang kaniyang dugyot na pamumuhay sa binatang katabi niya (naligo naman daw siya, wisik ata.) 

Sa dinami-dami ng mga salitang binulong ni Jihoon sa hangin habang ang mahalimuyak na amoy ng binata ay patuloy na sumasayaw sa hangin ng jeepney na kaniyang sinasakyan, ay hindi maalis sa kaniyang isipan kung bakit…

_Ang tahimik._

Ang tahimik sa puntong pawang wala naman silang pinagsamahan noong mga nakaraan, sa puntong umiikot ang bawat kalamnan ng binata, _ba’t ganon? Gusto ko lamang madinig ang boses mo… kahit saglit, kahit ilang segundo man lang._

_Pinagsasabi mo Jihoon, ginusto mo ‘yan, isa kang malaking hatdog, dulog dulog ka pa dyan ikaw nga ‘yung lumalayo._

Mapait na pakiramdam ang patuloy na nag-iinit sa loob ni Jihoon, unti-unting nilalamusak ang kaniyang kalooban, ang mga salitang nais niyang sabihin, kahit simpleng _Hi_ o _Hello_ man lang… ay hindi niya magawa. 

_At sa letrang T!_

**“Jihoon tanga ka.” “Huh?”**

_Ayos, iba talaga kapag isa kang estudyanteng nananahan sa Diliman na hindi marunong matulog at tamad pang maligo._

Sa aktong pagbukas ng kaniyang labi habang nagdikit ang kanilang mga tingin, may umurong — _este_.. May pumara. **“Para po!”**

_Teka nga kuya puno na eh_. 

Lumingon ang kaniyang tingin sa manang may katandaan na pilit na pinapasok ang kaniyang sarili sa loob ng jeepney, saksi ang bawat kulubot ng kaniyang mukha sa mga panahong naglalakad siya sa kalupaan. 

Subalit sa kulubot ng kaniyang mukha nakakita ng isang kakaibang imahe ang binata — imahe ng pag-asa, pag-asa kung bakit siya nag-aaral, pag-asa kung bakit patuloy siyang kumakayod sa bawat piyesang kaniyang sinusulat. 

Pag-asa kung bakit siya lumalaban. 

Para sa bayan. 

Hindi na nag-atubili pang tumayo si Jihoon at sa aktong pagtayo ng binata ay sandaliang gumaan ang kaniyang kinauupuan.

Naunahan na naman siya ni Soonyoung. 

Subalit sa halip na kumulo ang bawat nananahang dugo sa kaniyang katawan ay animo ang puso nito'y dinapuan ng sanlibong anghel na umaawit. 

Isang ngiti. “ **Para po!”** At isa pa. **“La, dito na lang po kayo, mahangin dito tsaka maluwang pa, mag-ingat po kayo!”** at bago pa man mahagilap ng binata ang ngiting ~~bubuo ng araw niya~~ nakasanayan na niyang makita ay bumaba na siya ng sasakyan. 

**“Ang bait talaga ni hijo no? Maganda kinabukasan ng batang may malasakit sa kapwa.”** Sa pagngiti ng nakakatanda ay hindi maiwasang sumabay ang kaniyang labi sa pagtaas habang nakatingin sa labas. 

_Hindi ka na nga nagbayad ng student fare, may tinulungan ka pang lola._

_Kwon Soonyoung, ano pa bang kulang sa'yo?_

Sa unang pagkakataon, may kumabog, may bumaliktot, may kumirot. 

  
  


—

**“....Jihoon!” “AY UNYONG— Wonwoo naman eh! Akala ko kung ano na.”** Singhal ng binata habang patuloy na inaayos ang bawat nangingibabaw na kulay sa kanyang laptop, sa isang lunok ng kaniyang Cola ay ilang nota na ang kaniyang naaayos para sa isa pa niyang proyekto. 

Nakakapanibago na habang ang araw ay unti-unting nahihimlay sa bisig ng kalangitan sa kanilang harapan at tumatagaktak ang kanilang pawis sa loob ng kanilang org room ay patuloy pa ding tumatrabaho ang dalawa, habang si Wonwoo ay aligagang nag-aayos ng kaniyang mga papeles ay halos maluha na si Jihoon sa kaniyang proyekto. 

**“Balik na akong Kala ha? Tap out na talaga ako, bukas ko na lang itutuloy, ayos lang ba sa'yong maiwan?”**

**“Opo~ Wonwoo Jeon~ malaki na ako at kaya ko na ang sarili ko.” “Naninigurado lang, baka mamaya anong petsa na kung saan-saan ka pa napadpad.”**

Napatawa na lamang ang binata sa aktong pinakita ng nakakatanda. Bago pa man siya lumingon muli at magpaalam ay nawala na sa paningin si Wonwoo, sa kasiguraduhang itutuloy na niya ang kaniyang gawain, aba ano pa ba kulang? _Kopiko Barako._

—

**“Jihoon tara na! Sasarado na natin ‘to, mamaya rorondahan na naman tayo kasi ikaw na naman natira dito.”** Isang boses na umaalingawngaw sa kabilang dako ng kwarto ang sumalubong sa binata sa kwarto, sa pagdungaw ng binata sa bintana ay tumambad ang ilaw na nalulunod sa kanyang mga mata at sinabing **. “Oo, tatayo na ako.”**

Mga ilang minuto na ding tinitigan ni Jihoon ang itim na parisukat kasabay ng kaniyang paghikab, paghikab, at paghikab **. “Anong petsa na ito na tatayo na ako.” “Gulo ng buhok mo.”** Ani ng isa niyang kasabayan. 

**“Yoko na, isa na akong opisyal na palasak na manunulat.”**

Sa pundidong ilaw na patuloy na kumukutitap sa apat na sulok ng kwarto habang sa bawat oras niyang pagsusumikap mairaos ang kaniyang pusong kumakabog sa pang-apat niyang tasa ng kape (at bilang tunay na manginginom naman talaga ng kape si Lee Jihoon) ay isang imaheng araw-araw nang nakasanayan ng binata. 

Klase, musika, org, tulog.

Klase, musika, kape, org, tulog. 

_Jusko po, Santa Roselle Nava tulungan niyo po ako nawa._

Daig pa ng umaatikabong palakpakan ang ingay ng pagpihit ng binata sa kanilang pintuan, halos ang buong lugar na inilawan lamang ng buwan ay nakarinig ng ganoong tunog. Kahit sirang plaka na ang pag-ikot ng mundo ni Jihoon ay hindi pa din mapapatantayan ang inis na dala ng pintong ito sa kanya. 

**“Una na ako ha?”** Ani ng kaniyang isang kasamahan na nawala na sa paningin. 

—

**“Ang lamig, brrrr.”**

Kung tutuusin, ang hubog ng Diliman tuwing gabi ay swak sa isang mala-romantikong pelikulang laking-Molina o kaya Jadaone, pwedeng-pwedeng Film Fest, at ang ating bida ay si Jihoon na medjo utak ubo sa puntong nakalimutan niya ang payo ng kaniyang kaibigan na si Wonwoo na bumalik na si Kala. 

Aba aber, si Jihoon pa ba, saan ‘yan didiretso? 

**“Hoy ba’t parang may tao ata sa Sunken.”** Panimula niya at gabayan nawa siya ng mga santong pinadala ng kaniyang ina dahil halos mamuti na ang kaniyang buong pagkatao dahil ang unang nagrehistro sa kaniyang isipan ay may multo nga sa kaniyang pahingahan. 

Habang patuloy na lumalapit, lumalapit at lumalapit ang kaniyang mga paa sa isang pamilyar na pwesto ay sinalubong siya ng isang tugtuging….

Sineswekla? 

_‘Mga batang may tanong, ba’t ganito, ba’t ganon? Hayaang buksan ang isipan sa Science o Agham~’_

_Tara na sa Sineswekla-_ **“....Soonyoung?”**

**“Hala, hi Jihoon!”** Agarang tumayo ang nakakatangkad upang salubungin ang binata ng isang ngiti (at isang supot ng mainit-init na cheesedesal) **“Chesedesal oh! Hati tayo, bagong luto pa ‘yan!”**

**“Ba’t nandito ka?”** At lumapit **. “Huh?”** At lumapit pa. **“Sabi ko…”**

At panigurado nang sasabog ang pisngi ni Soonyoung sa pagkamula dahil hindi niya inaasahan na ganito, ganito kalapit ang kanilang pagmumukha at sa pagkakataong iyon, namumukod tangi ang pagmumukha ni Jihoon, namumukod tangi sa ‘sanglibong ilaw na namumukadkad sa harapan ng Diliman, sa Sunken at kahit halos pinapalibutan na sila ng lamok dahil sa dilim ay animo naglilinawag si Jihoon. 

Pawa bang sa katauhan ng isang musikero sa Diliman mahahanap ni Soonyoung, sa katauhan ni Jihoon ang nag-iisang kasiguraduhan. 

_Nahanap din kita._

_Oo, nahanap din kita._

Hindi ka pa din nagmamaliw, Lee Jihoon. 

**“Salamat sa cheesedesal Soonyoung, uhhh… pawisan ka, panyo oh.”** Abot ni Jihoon sa nakakatangkad, habang tumatagaktak ang pawis ni Soonyoung at halos dumikit na ang kaniyang buhok sa kaniyang noo dahil sa pawis na mas madami pa kaysa sa pasensya ni Jihoon ay hindi maiwasang manigas ni Soonyoung. 

**“Dapat hindi ka nagpapapawis kapag gabi, magkakasakit ka kinabukasan hahaha.”** Sambit ni Jihoon, habang hindi namalayang pinupunasan na pala ang pagmumukha ng nakakatangkad at panigurado si Jihoon, na sa pagkakataong iyon, ang kaniyang pagmumukha ay mas nagliliwanag pa sa sanlibong bitwing nagsasayawan sa mga langit. 

_Hindi kaya sila naiingit sa’yo Soonyoung? Hindi kaya sila naiingit sa’yo na patuloy na nagniningning kahit di mo pansin? Na patuloy kang nag-iiwan ng kakaibang ningning sa bawat taong nakakasalumuha mo? Alam ba ng mga bitwin na kahit ilan pa man sila ~~ikaw pa din titignan ko?~~ ikaw pa din ang pinakamaningning sa lahat?_

**“Hati tayo ng cheesedesal oh, alam kong nalipasan ka na naman ng gutom, puting-puti ka oh!” “Ganito talaga kulay ng balat ko Unyong.”**

**“Naalala mo pa palayaw ko?”**

Nagbukas muli ang durungawan ng langit sa laki ng ngiti ni Jihoon, hindi dahil sirang plaka magtanong si Soonyoung, kundi bakit pawang bata ang nakakatanda sa kanya na may natitira pang tinapay sa bibig ay may lakas pa ng loob magtanong. **“Oo naman, ba’t ko makakalimutan…. tsaka, bagay naman sa’yo eh.”**

Oh. 

_HOY ANO ‘YUNG SINABI KO-_

**“Ah, hehe salamat. Tsaka, ano ano… nandito ako kasi ano…”**

**“Ano?”**

**“...hinihintay kita.”**

Palibhasa, kayang ibalibag ni Soonyoung ang ganyang linyahan sa kahit kanino man — datapwa’t ang bawat pantig na lumalabas sa kaniyang bibig ay ultimo isang hele ng ina sa anak ay nagbigay ito ng mapula-pulang epekto sa binata.

Muli na namang nagsisiawit ang mga anghel sa kaloob-looban ni Jihoon at kahit sa katahimikang dala ng gabi ay hindi niya mapigil ang tumango bilang katumbas ng kaniyang tinatagong ngiti. 

Datapwa’t ang mundo’y nagkakagulo at patuloy na umiikot bilang sirang plakang sinasamahan ng putik at dugo, natagpuan ni Jihoon ang katahimikang matagal na niyang hinahanap. 

Sa katauhan ng isang binatang may supot ng cheesedal at ngiting hindi magmamaliw.

Baka sakaling may paggamitan pa ‘yung gitara ko. Isip-isip niya. 

—

**“Wonwoo paano mo nalaman na gusto mo na pla ‘yung tao?” “Curiouscat mo.”**

**“Wonwoo!” “Joke lang, hindi ko alam.”**

_Ayos._

Hindi pa pala sapat ang mga bilang na araw, linggo o buwan na pagmumuni ni Jihoon sa mga pangyayaring pilit niyang winawaksi sa kaniyang mga alaala, sa katahimikan ng Kala at sa kaniyang nakahilatang kaibigan (na halos higaan na ng mga libro at papel) ay sumambit si Wonwoo. **“Ba’t mo natanong?”**

**“Kanta.”** _Kanta lang? Sure ka?_

Kung kailan nawaglit lamang si Jihoon sa kaniyang mga gawain akto namang tumambay sa kanyang isipan ang mga tingi-tinging pangyayaring nakakabunggo niya…. Nakakasama niya si Soonyoung. 

Si Soonyoung na mahilig pala sa mga tula. 

Si Soonyoung na kapag natutuwa ay namumula. 

Si Soonyoung na kahit sa isang maliit na bagay ay sumasaya.

Si Soonyoung na hindi mo pala inakala. 

**“Kanta? Bago ‘yan ah, Bakit tinanggap mo na ba?”**

At isang katahimikan, habang nananatiling nakaupo ang kaniyang baba sa kaniyang kanang kamay at hindi pa natitinag ang nakalambiting lapis sa kaniyang kaliwang tenga, sa katahimikan ng Kalayaan at ng Diliman, siya’y sumagot nang nakangiti. **“Hmm.. Sayang naman, huling taon na natin, papalipasin ko pa ba?”**

Sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga nakatagong salita at mga notang hindi pa napag-iisang dibdib ng musika, isang animo mo ba'y daluyong ang pumasok at pumusok sa isipang nalalanta ni Jihoon upang gumuhit muli ng mga salitang siya lamang nakakaintindi at mga letrang hindi na niya papalagpasin.

Sapagka't ano pa nga ba ang kaligayahan ng makata? 

Ang malaman na sa katauhan ng isang mananayaw mahahanap niya ang kaniyang sariling tiyak sa isang libong duda. 

**“Wonwoo pwede bang pahiram ng ballpen?”**

♡

AH, SABADO — araw kung saan dapat mahimbing na naiidlip ang ating bida habang ang kaniyang buong katawan ay nilamon ng kaniyang minamahal na kumot na kahit amoy laway habang ang patuloy lamang na pag-ikot ng bintilador ang maririnig.

Isa nga namang tahimik na Sabado at walang anumang anumalya ang maari makasira nito—

**“SANTO LEE JIHOON NG KALAYAAN KAMI DUMUDULOG SA IYONG PAANAN— sira na naman 'yung piano sa Kalayaan hehe, paayos naman please, lamat _labyu_.”**

…..maliban sa nagtatatalong Seungcheol na halos masira na naman ang pintuan ng kanilang kwarto at ngayong nakasimangot na Jihoon dahil sino ba naman kasi ang hindi mabuburyo kapag may biglang kumalabog ng pinto ninyo?

Ayon, si Jihoon tanungin mo. 

_Alam mo Seungcheol darating ang araw ng paglilitis diretso ka sa impyerno anak ng—_ **“Jihoon yung piano daw paki-ayos.”** Ani pa ng isa niyang kasamahan sa kalayaan, ano ulit pangalan nito? Mi… Mi…

_Teka nga._

**“Huy, Wonwoo-” “Ah Kuya Jihoon si…. Kuya Wonwoo po lu.. Lumabas na ng Kala.” “Ah, sige Mingyu salamat.”**

Isa, dalawa… tatloapatlimaanimpitowalosiyamsapu hanggang sa hindi na mabilang ang mga pagkakataong nag-uunat ang binata sa kaniyang higaan habang nakatihaya sa ere ang kaniyang kaliwang paa ay biglang napaisip ang binata. 

Una, naayos na niya ‘yun ah? 

Pangalawa, ano na naman sira dun? Ang balita ko Musika ang kurso ni Jihoon at hindi taga-ayos ng mga sirang piano ng kaniyang sariling paniluyan at…

Pangatlo, sinong sugo ni satanas ang napagtripang sirain ang pianong isang buwan niyang pinagpuyatan? 

Sa pagpihit ng pintuan sa tulong ng kaniyang nagngangalit na daliri ay mailap siyang tumungo papunta sa study area ng Kala at sa kaniyang pagkakalaam.. 

Na ang piano ng kalayaan ang nasira. 

Hindi ang kaniyang tulog dahil sino ba namang matutuwa kapag nakakita ka ng isang nagniningni— este amoy Johnsons Baby Powder color Blue sa kalayuan ng visitors longue at ng hallway ng Kala at ang pangalan nya ay…. 

**“Kwon Soonyoung.”**

Sa isip-isip ng binata, kailangan niya ng game plan kasi sino ba naman ang nasa tamang wisyo ang lalapitan ang naglalakihang pangalan na Kwon Soonyoung habang hindi ka pa nakakaligo at may bahid pa ng laway ang damit mo? 

  * **Game Plan #1:** Magpanggap ka. Ilabas mo ang natatago mong Palangka Award talent sa acting ‘yung tipong matataasan mo ang artihang Popoy at Basha, in short, sabihin mo na may sakit ka? _(“Ha? Paano? Eh mukha naman akong maayos na tao sa mga nakaraang araw?”)_ Lee Jihoon ilabas mo ang iyong natatagong Star Magic talent, now na!
  * **Game Plan #2:** Isang multo si Soonyoung, isa siyang multong hindi mo dapat nakikita kasi multo siya, hindi figuratively speaking. 
  * **Game Plan #3:** Maligo ka Jihoon parang awa, ikaw na mag-adjust. _(“Ha? Bakit ako? Ano ‘to, Kwon Soonyoung anak ng maharlika?”)_ Maliligo ka, Lee Jihoon. 
  * **Game Plan #4:** Tulog ka na lang ulit, tapos. 



**“Uy Jihoon!”**

  * **Game Plan #5:** _Takbo._



**“Tulungan mo ako please! Nawawala kasi ‘yung ID ko kagabi, nasa Sunken ata siya… alam kong busy ka pero….”**

At hindi na nga pinatapos ni Jihoon ang kaniyang mga nagtatago at praktisadong linyahan dahil kahit gaano pa pala kadami ang mga lnyahang kaniyang pinagtagpi-tagpi ay mairaraos na ito ng isang, **“Tara na, hanapin na natin.”**

  * **Game Plan #6:** Sundan si Soonyoung. 



—

**“Wala naman dito eh!”** Mapapansin na ang nagngingilid na ang mga luha niya. Sa kanilang pagiikot ay nangiyak-ngiyak na sumambit ni Soonyoung habang patuloy na nakalingon sa kung saan-saang pasikot-sikot ng Sunken kasama si Jihoon **. “Hala nasaan na kaya ‘yung ID ko?”** Isang malungkot na mukha. 

**“Na...tanong mo na ba sa mga tao-tao dyan? Pati kila manong natanong mo na?” “Wala naman daw silang nakitang nagturn over, hays.. Kasalanan ko din naman kasi na hindi pa ako nagpapalit ng ID lace.”** Mahinhin niyang sambit sa aktong kaniyang pag-upo sa Beltran, habang ang magagawa lamang ni Jihoon ay tumingin sa kanya at huminga ng malalim. 

Isang buntong-hininga. **“Try na lang ulit natin bukas, Jihoon? Pasensya ka na nadawit pa kita dito, hindi ko kasi alam kung sino pupuntahan ko….”**

_Oh?_

At sa aktong pagtatabi ng kanilang katawan sa iisang upuan ng Sunken, napalingon sa itaas si Soonyoung at isa pang malalim na buntong hininga ang lumabas sa kaniyang labi, mas malalim, mas malalim na pinaghugutan. **“Kasi ano…. Wala naman akong gaano kaclose dito maliban kay Uno, Cheol at…”**

**_“....ikaw.”_ **

Madali lang naman makaintindi si Jihoon, may mga bagay-bagay na sa isang titig lamang niya ay alam na agad kung ano ang kahihinatnan sa kaniyang isipan, tulad ng mga simpleng utos at kuda ni Wonwoo at Cheol. 

Madali lang din makipag-usap si Jihoon, ayos na ang isang tango sa kaniya o kaya isang tahimik na oo para gumawa siya ng mga bagay-bagay o kaya makatapos ng isang diyalogo sa pamamagitan ng salitang ‘ _paalam’_ o _‘sige mamaya na lang’._

Madaling lang din naman basahin si Jihoon, alam na ng lahat kung masaya siya o hindi, seryoso o hindi… at mas lalo na kung may tulog siya o hindi. 

Pero sa dinami-dami ng mga pagkakataong halos ang kaniyang buhay ay papetiks-petiks na lang, ay medjo nagkaroon ng 360 roller coaster sa Enchanted Kingdom dahil sa isang mananayaw na may pagka-chinito na sa ngayon ay nawawalan ng ID. 

Hindi mo nga naman aakalain na ang lalaking halos meron ang lahat ay kakapit sa isang hamak na musikerong tulad niya. 

**“Tara na? Libre na lang kita sa Jollibee para may ano naman ako sa’yo—” “Hindi okay lang Unyong, kain na lang tayo sa Jollibee kasi nagugutom ako hindi dahil utang na loob o labas mo sa’kin ‘to ha? Spicy chiken please.”**

Nagbibiro lang naman si Jihoon, oo mahilig siya sa Spicy Chicken ng Jollibee (lalo na ‘yung thigh part) pero hindi naman talaga niya iniisip na ililibre siya ni Soonyoung ng isang bucket ng Spicy Chicken… at dalawa pa. (Umamoy ‘din yung manok habang nasa trike sila ni Soonyoung pauwi pero sige ayos ‘yan.)

(At syempre, bilang namimigay ng biyaya ang ating bida kahit alam naman nating mauubos niya ‘yun ng dalawang oras ay binahagi niya ang ilang mga manok kay Wonwoo at sa iba pa.

_“Lee Jihoon mahal na ata kita.” “Santa Maria ang ating mga paghihirap ay biglang lumisan, all hail Santo Jihoon!”_ — ilang mga nakalap na panayam sa kaniyang mga kaibigan habang may tatlong balat ng Spicy Chicken sa bibig nila at apat na nagkalat na buto sa isang maliit na platito ni Seungcheol.) 

At mas lalong nagbibiro lang si Jihoon noong napagnilayan niya habang naghihintay sa pila ng Jollibee na babalikan niya ang Sunken para hanapin ang ID ni Soonyoung. 

Yun ang akala _niya_. 

Dahil habang pinagpipiyestahan na siya ng mga lamok sa Sunken noong kinagabihan ay hinanap pa din niya ang ID ni Soonyoung, at masayang masasabi ni Jihoon na… **“Nahanap din kita.”**

‘Yung ID ha, hindi si Soonyoung n ~~a hindi niya talaga kayang aminin na nagpapangiti sa kaniyang mapaklang araw.~~

—

_Praktisado ko na ‘to, pramis peksman, batman, superman._

**“Uy Unyong! ID mo, nahanap ko na- ay hindi hindi, hindi bagay hindi hindi talaga halatang gumawa pa ako ng iskrip diyan… ahem ahem…” “Uy, ano… ID mo.. nahanap ko kagabi— Ay! Hindi talaga eh, para akong ewan _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH_ hindi ko na alam hindi ko na lang ibibigay ID niya, bigay ko na lang kaya kay Wonwoo? O kay Cheol? Pwede naman kasi hindi ko naman siya ka-close at naisahan niya talaga ako dun sa Spicy Chicken ng Jollibee—”**

**“Alam mo ikaw Jihoon mamaya mo na kausapin ‘yang ID ni Soonyoung kasi may klase ka pa.”**

Wonwoo Jeon nakapuntos! 

Lumingon ang binata kay Wonwoo nang nakasimangot **. “Wonwoo Jeon manahimik!” “Hindi ako mananahimik _AT_ mas lalong hindi ako magbibigay ng ID sa may ari kasi may klase ako at may pinapautos sa’kin yung isang org ko ha okay? Subukan mo kay Cheol.” **

**_“EH KASI NAMAN EH-_ ** **” “Hep hep! No buts, ikaw magbigay niyan. Jihoon ikaw naman ‘yung lumapit kay Soonyoung, nakakapagod din kaya na siya lang yung lumalapit sa’yo, Jihoon sesegway muna ako onti pero kasi, kapag si Soonyoung lang ang humahabol para makipagclose sa’yo, mapapagod din ‘yan… kung gusto mong maging magkaibigan kayo ni Soons, kailangan magkita kayo sa kalagitnaan, parang sa tubig dapat maligamgam ganoon, kasi ikaw.. Malamig, si Soonyoung, maini— _ano ba ‘tong pinagsasabi ko_ ah basta ganoon, kalagitnaan.” **

Sa muling paglingon ni Jihoon sa hawak-hawak niyang ID at sa pagpihit ng pinto nila ay kasabay niyang bumuntong hininga ang malamig na hangin ng Diliman mula sa kanilang bintana na nagpalamig ng kaniyang noo na pinagdikitan na ng kaniyang buhok sa pawis. 

**“Ibibigay ko lang naman ‘to diba? Wala namang mali, hindi din naman akin ito.”**

Oo, wala naman talagang mali. 

Pero kasi parang may mali noong huli na ang lahat nang kaniyang maabutan si Soonyoung na binibigyan ng bulaklak galing sa isa pang Isko.

Aba, Jihoon anong akala mo? Na ikaw lang ang bukod tanging maaring makaramdam sa mundo? 

—

**“Oh? Naibigay mo na?”** Sa aktong pag-ikot ni Wonwoo upang mahagilap si Jihoon sa pintuan ng kanilang kwarto ay diretso higa ang binata ang bumuntong hininga, kapa-kapa ang kaniyang bulsa at sumambit. **“Pabigay ko na kaya kay Cheol?”**

**“Ano na naman ba?” “Ala, lang… _ewan ko, basta_.” **

Sus? Basta-basta lang talaga? ‘Yung itutulog mo lang yun Jihoon habang nakatatak sa isipan mo ang pangyayaring may nagbigay sa kaniya ng bulaklak na ikaw mismo hindi mo kaya? 

_Kwon Soonyoung, ano pa bang kulang sa’yo?_

_Hindi._

_Kwon Soonyoung, hindi ata ako pwede sa mundo mo — ang akala ko gusto ko lang malaman kung anong meron sa'yo, hindi ko naman talaga iisiping may usapang hulugan at pusong nasasaktan dito diba._

**“Itulog mo na lang ‘yan Jihoon, ID lang ‘yan, si Cheol na daw magbibigay pagkatapos ng training niya sa Maroon bukas.”**

♡

KAHAPON pa siya nag-iisip. 

At kahapon pa siya nalulutang sa puntong hindi niya namalayan na inubusan na siya ng gravy ni Seungcheol at Jolly Hotdog ni Wonwoo.

**“Alam mo Jihoon kung patuloy mong titigan ‘yang kutsara’t tindor mo hindi ka mabubusog nyan.”** Panimula ni Seungcheol habang nginunguya ang kaniyang manok, kasama ang pagsimot ng gravy ni Jihoon. **“Oo nga, may kailangan ba kaming malaman?”**

**“....paano kung magback out ako sa UP Fair line up?”**

**“HA?!”**

Makakasabunot na talaga si Wonwoo, at mas lalo nang nagutom si Cheol dahil sino ba namang hindi mastrestress kung biglang lalabas ang ganiyang mga salita mula sa inyong sariling kaibigan habang tinitigan ang kaniyang kutsara’t tinidor? Well, silang dalawa. 

**“Sige…”** Panimula ni Wonwoo habang kumakagat ng fries. **“Paano mo naman nasabi na hindi ka na tutuloy? Sayang din ‘yun, ikaw din mismo ang nagsabi na sayang kung hindi ka tutuloy sa line-up kasi huling taon na natin?”** Habang nanunuro ang natitirang fries sa tulong ng kamay ni Wonwoo ay napabuntong hininga si Jihoon. **“.. ewan ko din, nawalan na din siguro ako ng.. Alam mo ‘yun? Hindi lang will para patuloy na umawit, ewan ko.. Ramdam ko talaga na nawawalan na ako ng rason para gawin ang mga bagay-bagay, siguro dahil sa pagod sa acads, o sadyang… hindi ko lang talaga ramdam, alam mo ‘yun? Na kahit mahal mo ‘yung mga bagay-bagay hindi ko talaga magawang gumawa kasi wala na yung dating saya na binibigay nun?”**

**“.... sinasabi mo bang pagod ka na?”** Tumango si Jihoon na kinalungkot ni Cheol.

_Oo, pagod na ako, hindi pagod lang. Pagod na talaga ako, hindi ko alam kung kailan nagsimula, pero kasi napapagod din ako, nakakalungkot lang din isipin na kahit anong gawin ko, hindi na siya yung kaligayahang nagagawa ko dati, nakakatakot lang din na baka itong pagod na ito ay panghabang-buhay na._

_Baka maparalisa ako sa pagod na ito._

_Kasi naman, may acads pa — syempre imposible namang hindi ka mapagod, may org pa …. ~~'yung mga bagay-bagay kay Soonyoung pa.~~_

Nagkibit balikat ang dalawang kaibigan ng binata habang tinitigan ng nakayukong binata, napansin din nila na hindi na niya nilalapitan o kaya pinapansin si Soonyoung noong mga nakaraan, gaanon din naman si Soonyoung. Kaya nga minsan noong kumain sila kila Mang Larry napatanong pa ang tindero kung may LQ yung dalawa, umiling nalang sila, _ni_ _hindi nga nila alam kung ano ang nangyari eh._

Pero iisa lamang ang kanilang kasiguraduhan, na may kinalaman ito kay Jihoon at sa kaniyang mga bagay-bagay na hindi kayang sabihin. 

**“Jihoon gusto mo bang magkaraoke?”** Umayaw. “ **Tara punta sa gigs?”** Umayaw ulit. **“Tara sa dance studio?”** At mas lalong umayaw. 

**“Ano, hayaan ko na lang siguro. Babalik din naman siya, siguro….”** Isang subo ng Yum Burger at higop ng coke ang bumungad sa dalawang magkaibigan. 

♡ 

PAULIT-ULIT na niyang inuulit ang _Pagtingin_ sa kaniyang telepono. 

Nagparequest kasi ang madla na subukang kantahin ni Jihoon ang isa sa mga kanta ng Ben&Ben bilang kaniyang sariling setlist, kahit na may isa pa siyang baong Eheads na kanta kung sakaling iisa lang ang request, iba pa din kapag sigurado. 

_Mahiwaga, pipilin ka sa araw-araw._

**“Mahiwaga… ang nadarama sa’yo malina—”**

**“Jihoon! Sarado na natin ‘tong org room huy!” “Ah sige ito na.”**

Mapungay-pungay na mga mata. Kumakalam na sikmura. Sumasakit na ulo.

At sa puntong ito hindi pa din niya tapos ang kaniyang proyekto. Habang naglalakas loob siyang itayo ang sarili niyang paa sa kaniyang kinauupuan ay naglabas muna siya ng isang mahabang hikab, patunay na nagpupuyat na naman siya noong nakaraang araw. 

Sumabay din sa kaniyang hikab ang pagtunog ng kaniyang telepono, at unang tumambad ang pangalan ni Wonwoo: 

_Jeon Wonwoo: huy! Uwi ka na, malamig pa naman sa labas, may jacket ka ba? May pagkain kami ni Cheol dito._

Napangiti naman ng bahagya si Jihoon, may nakalala pa pala. 

_Jihoon Lee: Salamat Wons, oo pauwi na ako dyan, naglalakad na lang ako._

Hindi na naman ata sumasang-ayon ang panahon kay Jihoon, lalo na't sa aktong paglabas niya ay biglang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan na nagbabadyang lumala pa sa mga susunod na oras… at wala pang payong ang binata. 

Sa kada lingon ng binata mula kanan hanggang kaliwa ay natitira na lamang ang kaniyang sarili at ang pumapatak na ulan sa makulimlim na gabi. _Nanghihinayang ako_. Isip-isip niya. _Dapat pala sumabay na lang ako dun sa ka-org ko._

**“Sige dahil tanga naman ako pagbilang ko ng tatlo Lee Jihoon tatakbo ka.”**

Isang patak. 

Dalawang patak. 

**“Okay ito na—”**

Tatlong pata-

**“Jihoon!”**

_Patak_. 

Ang ulan ay nagbibigay kalungkutan sa karamihan, mapadahil sa maari itong maging delubyo at makasira ng kabuhayan, mamamayan at sangkatauhan. Maari din sa lamig na klimang bigay nito, ‘yung tipong ikaw at ang iyong mga kuro-kuro ay magkaharap sa tulong ng ulan, at huli, marami mga pangyayari ang kailangan ipagliban dahil sa ulan. 

Subalit sa pagkakataong iyon, sa halip na maligaw ang binata sa dami ng pumapatak sa kaniyang ulo, nakahanap siya ng tahanan sa pamamagitan ng isang nakabaliktad na payong. 

At basang Kwon Soonyoung na pilit na isinasama siya sa kaniyang maliit na mundo, ang bumaliktad na payong. 

**“Pasensya ka na nag 360° payong ko, pero sukob na.”**

Hindi naman pala masama mabasa sa ulan minsan. 

**“Nilalamig ka ba? Huy lapit ka dito…”** at may basang telang dumampi sa kaniyang balikat. **“Ito oh, pasensya ka na basa na din siya… Jihoon?”**

Sa dalawang kaluluwang nakadatal sa rumaragasang ulan sa Academic oval habang patuloy na paglalim ng gabi at halos pagsakluban na ng langit at lupa ang kanilang mga itsura dahil sa libreng ligo.. 

.. ay nailabas ni Jihoon ang kaniyang pinakamaningning, nakakalagot hiningang ngiti sa harapan ng isang mananayaw na hindi niya alam… na baka, marahil, nagiging puno’t dulo ng mga maliliit na himnong napag-iisang dibdib niya sa tulong ng musika, mga salitang nailalathala niya sa kanta, o kaya kahit sa kaniyang simpleng pagngiti tuwing nakakakita siya ng Spicy Chicken sa Jollibee. 

Pwede din na siya ang puno’t dulo kung bakit kumakabog ang kaniyang dibdib sa panahong ito. 

Paano pa kaya niya patitilain ang bagyong nadarama at maging ambon lamang ang bawat pintik ng kaniyang puso? Sana maangihan na lamang siya ng kaniyang mga ngiti, at hindi tuluyang mababad dito, baka kasi masanay siya. 

**“Unyong, paano ba patitilain ‘to?”** Inis niyang sambit habang ang nakabaliktad pa ding payong ang nagpapatuyo sa kanilang dalawa habang naglalakad. **_“Easy!”_**

Nawaglit lamang ang kaniyang tingin mula sa gilid at sa ilang segundong katahimikan ay hindi naman talaga inaasahan na biglang mag sun dance ang nababasang Kwon Soonyoung sa kalagitnaan ng Diliman. 

Hindi naman kasing sungit ni Jihoon si Miggy (hindi tayo sigurado dyan, dapat nakapanayam muna si Wonwoo at Cheol para tumpak) , at mas lalong hindi naman si Soonyoung si Laida Magtalas na palaging may supil sa ulo at ibang-iba ang fashion sense. 

Ngunit sa panahong itinaas ng binata ang kaniyang mga kamay at tumalon-talon gamit ang kaniyang isang paa, alam na ni Jihoon may planong kalokohan na naman si Soonyoung at _ayaw niyang madawit dito._

**“...ginagawa mo?” “Sun dance Jihoon! Para tumila ang ulan!”** _Aba, praktisado, napanood ang pelikula._

**“Kahit gabi naman?”**

**“Aba Jihoon bigyan mo naman ako ng A Very Special Love moment dito oh! Sabay ka na dali!”**

Sana wag nang tumila ang ulan na ito. Isip-isip niya. 

**“Happy Birthday Jihoon!”**

At kahit kinabukasan ay nilagnat si Jihoon, aysus, walang makakatalo sa isang kaluluwang may nararamdaman. (Congrats Jihoon natuto ka nang lumandi AT nagpapasinan na kayo ni Soonyoung!) 

♡

Pasko. Paskuhan…. at mainit-init na Bibingka. 

Hindi naman talaga batang simbang gabi si Jihoon, lalo na’t kapag nalaman ng nanay mo na ang kaisa-isang anak ng mga Lee ay natutulog sa panahong nagsisimba sila, ang ending? May pingot sa tenga si Jihoon. 

Medjo iba nga lang ang sayaw ng simbang gabi ngayon, biglang bumuntot ang tunay na paborito ng kaniyang nanay Lee, at sino pa ba? Si Wonwoo at si Seungcheol na hindi mo alam kung nagsisimbang gabi lang dahil gusto talaga nilang magbagong buhay o sadyang dahil grabe magpakain si Tita Lee ng agahan at Bibingka. 

**“Santo Lee Jihoon Patron ng mga Tanga kami po ay nagpapasalamat sa iyong libreng bibingka.” “Oo nga, Tita Lee mahal na mahal kita.”** At isang sapok mula sa binata ang natanggap ng kaibigan at magkasunod na sita mula sa kaniyang ina dahil ayon, huli sa akto ang unico hijo ng pamilya. 

**“Jingjing anak! Bumili ka nga ng Bibingka!” “Ma, huling gabi na natin ng simbang gabi sigurado kang hindi ka pa nagsasawa sa Bibingka—”** Isang masamang tingin at kurot sa tenga ang nagpatahimik sa binata. 

**“Anak, aba huling simbang gabi na! Magpasalamat tayo sa grasya…” “.... at ang grasyang iyon ay ang Bibingka, tsaka may buy one take one hehe— O SIYA! Lee Jihoon ‘wag mong gastusin lahat ha?”**

Tumango ang binata habang pinaghihiwalay ng kaniyang nanay ang malulutong na bente sa hindi, at nang nakuha na niya ang kanilang agahan ay dumiretso na agad siya sa labas para bumili, sa dati ganoon. 

**“Ate limang Bibingka nga po—Soonyoung?”**

Simbang gabi na naman, ang himig ng pasko ay tunay na nang sumainyo. 

_Ang hinihingi ko Bibingka, hindi si Soonyoung, ‘wag namang ganoon Santo ng mga Bibingka, ‘wag naman talaga._

**“Uy! Dito ka din pala nagsisimba?” “Ah, eh.. Oo, ngayon lang kita nakita ah?”** Tumango si Soonyoung habang kinakagat ang kaniyang Bibingka, napangiti naman ang binata habang hinihintay maluto ang kaniyang pagkain. 

**“Simbahan hopping ang trip naming magpipinsan eh, maiba naman ganon.”**

Sa tumatandang simbahan at sa kaniyang bumabagsak-bagsak na mata, at kahit patuloy siyang hinehele ng antok sa tulong ng lumalamig na hangin at talang nagningning… 

Nahahalina si Jihoon sa imaheng hindi niya inaakalang makikita niya sa pagsapit ng pasko, lalo na’t mahahagilap mo lamang ang kaniyang mukha sa bawat sulok ng Diliman. 

Isang hikab **. “Jihoon…”** At isa pang hikab **. “Ano?”**

Lumapit si Soonyoung **. “Bibingka, libre na kita.”**

Naaalala niyo pa ba noong hiningi ni Jihoon ay mga Bibingka at hindi si Soonyoung? Pwes, parang nagdadalawang isip na ata ang binata.

Dahil nga diba, ang sabi nila, bilhan mo na siya ng Bibingka…

~~...dahil si Soonyoung na ang kaniyang tadhana.~~

♡

ANO PA NGA BANG ba ang bago sa bagong taon? 

Damit, sapatos, gupit ng kaklase, at mga gawain sa kanilang pamantasan. 

_Pero Jihoon, ano pa nga bang bago ngayong bagong taon?_

Ang ihip ng hangin, at nalilitong damdamin. 

**“Alam mo Jihoon kung patuloy mong tititigan ‘yang gitara mo malulusaw na ‘yan sa takot.” “Oo nga, pahiram ulit ng plantsa mo hehe.”**

At may isa pang bago ngayong bagong taon. 

**“Jihoon nandito si Soonyoung!”** Masyado na atang napapadalas si Soonyoung sa Kalayaan, at alam ng buong sang-kalikasan kung ilang metro ang layo ng Acacia sa Kalayaan kaya nakakapanibago na dumadayo pa si Soonyoung mula sa kaniyang kinakatulugan hanggang kila Jihoon. **“Huy! Naghihintay na si Soonyoung.”**

**“Wonwoo baka naman kasi ikaw yung hinahanap.”** Sambit niya habang binabalik ang kaniyang gitara sa balot nito upang dalhin sa Abelardo, umiling ang kaibigan at sumambit. **“Ikaw hinahanap, may Spicy Chicken na dala.”**

_Si Unyong ba nagpapakain sa'kin at bigay ng bigay ng manok 'to? Baka kung ano nang isipin nung iba kasi saang lupalop pumunta si Soonyoung para lang sa manok._

Sa paggulo ng kaniyang buhok at sa magkakasunod na paghihilamos na mukha habang nakaupo pa din sa kanilang higaan ay isang aktong pinagkakatuwaan ni Wonwoo. **“Bilis! Hinihintay ka na oh? May problema ba tayo kay Unyong?”**

**“Wala naman.” “Oh edi puntahan mo na!”**

Talo na naman siya sa kaibigan niya, hindi sa masamang paraan ha. Sadyang alam lang talaga ni Wonwoo kung anong mga pipindot-pindutin upang mapalabas si Jihoon sa kaniyang lungga. 

Habang nakatago sa kaniyang mga bulsa ang kaniyang dalawang kamay ay patuloy na naglakad ang binata patungo sa Visitor’s longue kung saan maanigan ang nakangiting mananayaw na may dala-dala ngang Spicy Chickenjoy. **“Hi Jihoon!”**

At ang hindi nagbabagong, nagmamaliw na ngiti. 

**“Uy, Soonyoung.”** Sambit ni Jihoon sa pagkuha ng bucket ng Spicy Chicken mula sa kamay ni Soonyoung. **“Para saan ‘yung manok?”**

**“Ala lang… naiisip lang kita.”**

**“Ah.”** Ah.. kinilig ka? Ah may naramdaman ka? 

At bago pa man tumalikod si Jihoon ay naaktuhan ng binata ang paghawak sa kaliwang kamay ni Jihoon, huminga ng malalim bago simulang magsalita. **“Ano… malapit na kasi ‘yung fair…. gusto mo bang sabay tayong pumunta?”**

_Si Soonyoung? ANG Kwon Soonyoung na halos nagkakandarapa ang buong ka-Iskohan sa kaniya? Inaaya ako? HA?_

At muling nagbabalik ang limang paraan kung paano aakto si Jihoon sa mga ganitong sitwasyon, lalo na’t unti-unting bumibilis ang tibok ng kaniyang puso at nakakatakot naman kung malalaman ni Soonyoung na ganoon iyon kalakas para marinig. 

  1. **Unang Akto:** Huwag mong hayaang ibunyag ka ng iyong nalilitong damdamin, magmatigas ka, sumagot ka ng tipong one-liner, yung tipong kung ano ang hiningi iyon ang ibibigay. ‘Sige’ ganoon! 
  2. **Pangalawang Akto** : Pa-mysterious ka, ‘yung pwedeng-pwedeng pang Star Cinema, baka naiintindihan naman niya siguro ‘yung isang simpleng tango.
  3. **Pangatlong Akto:** Mag-isip ka kunwari, dapat sabihin mo titignan mo muna kung may gagawin ka o wala bago umoo, maiintindihan naman niya siguro ‘no? 
  4. **Pang-apat na Akto:** Humindi ka _. (“Eh hindi naman ako hihindi ah?”)_



**“Uy, ayos.”**

  1. **Pang-limang Akto:** Sabunutan sarili mo mamaya kasi sino ba namang sumasagot ng _‘Uy, ayos’_ sa nag-aaya sa’yo sa UP Fair huh? Lee Jihoon? 



**“Ayos! Sige babalik na ako, sana magustuhan mo ‘yung manok! Thigh part ‘yan.”** at tuluyan nang umalis ang binata. 

Para kay Jihoon, ang buhay ay isang malaking taya-tayaan, kapag nahuli ka sa akto, talo ka. Lalo na’t kung nataya ka habang nagkakaroon ka ng kalituhan sa paggitan ng iyong nararamdaman. 

_Syempre, hindi pwepwedeng pogi ka na nga, musikero ka pa at hindi ka tanga._

Hindi pwede ‘yun, dapat bigayan tayo. 

Kaya siguro noong nagpaulan ng katangahan ang maykapal, natamaan ng bulalakaw si Jihoon, pwede, pwede. 

**♡**

**“JIHOON MAY FINAL line up na ba tayo para sa performance mo?”** Napalingon ang binata sa nag-aayos na mga kawani ng kanilang paaralan, mula papel hanggang papel — istapler dito at doon, habang nagkakagulo na at hindi talaga. 

Umiling si Jihoon habang nilalagok ang libreng kapeng bigay ng student body. (Yum, Nescafe color blue.) **"Wala pa naman eh, pero 'yung sa Ben &Ben push through na natin?" "Hmm… magpeperform din kasi sila eh, try mo kayang magperform ng iba?" **Umoo na lang si Jihoon bago ibalik sa lalabo ang basong ubos na ang kape. 

Sa pagkakaupo ni Jihoon sa isang bakanteng stall ng kwarto ay agad namang bumukas ang radyo ng mga kawani. **"Isipin mo muna dyan balikan nalang kita."**

_(— ah iba, iba talaga ang ating letter sender ngayon dahil nagkakaroon siya ng pagkalito sa kaniyang nararamdaman 'no Seungkwan? Iba pala talaga kapag nagmama_ hal ka, _matik kang tanga. Hindi namam pwedeng magaling ka na ngang sumayaw ay hindi ka pa nga.)_

_Naks, may pa-special segment sila ah? Malapit na 'din naman kasi mag-araw ng mga puso iba talaga kambyo ng mga utak nito._ **“Sila Seungkwan at Seok ang host ngayong taon?”**

Umiling ang isang kawani. **“Oo, sila na mismo gumora, para naman daw maiba.”** Umoo na lamang si Jihoon habang pinaglalaruan ang isang lapis na nakita niya sa gilid. 

_(— Sino ba naman kasi itong letter sender ha, Seungkwan?)_

At patuloy na iniikot niya ang lapis sa labis na katahimikan, nakikinig na din siya sa ganoong lagay. Interesado naman kasi, Lee Jihoon. 

_(— Ay! Nakakagulat, magugulat ka talaga hindi mo inaasahan, alam mo kung ano pangalan? Tiger Man.)_

_Ha? Sino ba namang nasa tamang ulirat ang mag-aalyas ng tiger man?_ Singhal ni Jihoon habang pinipigil ang kaniyang tawa dahil sa dami ng seryosong mukha at awrang pumapalibot sa kaniya. 

_( — Tsaka tago na lang natin sa pangalang Spicy Chicken ‘yung pinagaalayan niya ng kanta, aba may pa letter pa.)_

**“Sino ba ‘yang si Tiger at Man at Spicy Chicken na ‘yan? Infairness ha, tagong-tago ‘yung kanilang identity, pinag-isipan.”** Sambit ng isang kawani na kanina pa kausap ni Jihoon, umiling ang binata bago tumango. 

Pero kasi, iisa lang ang kakila niyang may alam sa Spicy Chicken.

**“Ako.” “Hmm? Jihoon may kailangan ka ba?”** Sambit ng nakakalayo sa binata. **“Ah wala, nakikinig lang.”**

_(‘Hi Spicy Chicken! Tinatanong ko minsan sarili ko kung bakit ang galing-galing mo, nakakatuwa ka kaya, noong nalaman kong aktibista ka—’ Teka sideline muna! Aktibista si Spicy Chicken! Teka pagpasensya mo na, nadala lang ng damdamin.)_

Seungkwan nga naman talaga ng DZUP, ‘di ka pa din nagmamaliw. 

_(Ehem, ‘So ayun, noong nalaman mong nakuha mo yung ID ko, syempre masaya ako, sobra pa nga eh, tapos tuwing natutuwa ka kapag binibigyan kita ng Spicy Chicken parang gusto ko nang mangyari ‘yun araw-araw, ‘yung makita kang masaya ganoon-’ Teka kinikilig talaga ako haha mami—)_

**“Huy Jihoon! Saan ka pupunta, may final line up ka na ba?”**

Bago pa man makaalis si Jihoon sa silid, lumingon siya at ngumiti **. “Meron na, chat ko na lang sa’yo, may klase pa ako eh.”**

At sa pagsabay ng tugtuging umaalingawngaw sa radyo at ang yapak ng binata palabas ng silid ay iisang himig lamang ang kanilang sinusundan, isang himig na ‘kay tagal niyang hinahanap upang maibahagi ang kaniyang damdaming ilang buwan niyang kinikimkim, isang himig na hindi niya alam, magpapakita pala ng kaniyang tunay na nadarama, isang himig… na para lamang sa isa. 

Sa lahat ng panahong pinipilit niyang intindihin ang lahat, mula sa Lemon Square hanggang sa UPCAT, hanggang sa ID niyang nawala.

Sa huli, sa paghahanap sa mga bagay na wala sa kaniya na parang isang pira-pirasong laruan na pilit na ikinukiubli ay unti-unting nawawala, sa halip nahanap pa niya ang mga bagay na hindi niya inakalang makikita niya sa imahe ng isang mananayaw na may mala-chinitong mata, mahilig palang sumayaw sa ulan…. 

….at bumihag sa puso ng isang musikerong amoy kape. 

♡

**“JIHOON HINIHINTAY ka na oh!” “Inaantok pa ako.”**

Minsan, napakagaling talaga ni Wonwoo bilang kaibigan at kasama sa silid, dahil una, may karapatan siyang kunin ang nangangalawang gitara ni Jihoon sa gilid at dalhin sa visitor’s longue o kaya hilahin ang binata palabas tulad ng ginawa niya ngayon, **“Bubuhatin na kita Jihoon kapag hindi ka pa umalis diyan kanina pa nasa labas si Unyong-”**

**“Uno naman eh!” “Oh.”** At panahon naman para manigas si Wonwoo sa kaniyang posisyon, sa pagitan ng katahimikan, napatayo si Jihoon habang nakakunot ang noo **. “Oh bakit?”**

**“Ala lang…”** panimula ni Wonwoo, habang ang kaniyang boses ay nasa pagitan ng kaligayahan at kalma. **“Nakakapanibago lang na Uno tawag mo sa’kin, dahil kay Soonyoung ‘no?”** Namula ang tenga ng binata at napaubo bago umoo.

**“Iba talaga nagagawa ni Soonyoung sa tao, akalain mo ‘yun, si Lee Jihoon na aktibista, si Lee Jihoon na amoy kape ay naging kaibigan niya.”** _Won, kaibigan lang ba talaga?_ **“Ah… oo… kaibigan…”**

Tumalikod si Wonwoo bago tumawa at sinabing, “Pero sa tingin ko itong kaibigan ko gusto lang na hindi kaibigan ang turing eh.”

Bingo.

**“Pinagsasabi mo?” “Bakit mali ba ako?”**

_Hindi_ … 

“Akala mo hindi ko nakikita ‘yung mga patago mong ngiti tuwing nagkakasama kayo ni Soonyoung? Madalang ka lang mag-angat ng ulo lalo na kung nakakatangkad sa’yo, pero uy, inangatan mo na nga ng ulo, ngumiti ka pa. Tsaka, ‘diba para sa kanya ‘yung-” “SSSSH! Oo na Wonwoo panalo ka na, panalo ka na.” 

At minsan, sakto na si Wonwoo para umalis si Jihoon sa kaniyang lungga. 

—

Sabi nila, kapag huling taon mo na sa unibersidad, iba na ang pakiramdam ng kanilang mga pa-event, nag-iiba na ang kulay ng bawat ilaw na kumikutikutitap, iba na din ang lasa ng mga pagkain na hilig mong kainin sa labas-labas, iba na din ang pakiramdam mo lalo na’t sa ilang taon mong pag-iisa, nandyan lang pala siya. 

Si Jihoon tanungin mo, ayun kasama si Soonyoung, hila-hila ang nakakatangkad kung saan-saang stall, naghahanap ng kung ano pa mang makikita, dahil sino ba namang hindi matutuliro kapag hawak ni Soonyoung ang gitara mo AT kamay mo. 

**“Jihoon!”** Panimula ni Soonyoung, hawak-hawak pa din ang kamay niya. “ **Hmm?”**

Hindi na nga nakatapos sa pagsasalita ang binata nang bigla siyang hinila ni Soonyoung sa isang, pamilyar na booth, na taon-taon niyang pinupuntahan, na taon-taon niyang hinihintay, minsan tinatambayan niya pa nga. 

Hindi naman niya inakalang pupunta siya sa animo pangalawang pinanggalingan ni Jihoon, sa kanilang magkabilang mundo, hindi alam ni Jihoon na papatunguhan siya ng isang bitwin. 

**“Tara magsign!”**

Sa panahong iyon, saksi ang kalawakan sa kasiguraduhan ni Jihoon. 

**“Soonyoung?”** Lumingon ang nakakatangkad kay Jihoon. **“Hmmm?”**

Tanaw ang tagong ngiti ni Jihoon. **“Kailan ka pa…” “Noong freshie pa! Nakikita kaya kita, kaso baka nga lang di mo ako nakikita hehe... dahil hindi ako pinayagan ng mga magulang ko mag-aktibista, nag-Asterik na lang ako, atleast doon, okay lang daw sa kanila.”**

Isang tapik. **“Salamat Unyong.”**

**“Bakit naman?”**

**“Salamat sa patuloy na paglaban sa kinalakhan mo.”**

Minsanan lamang humiling si Jihoon, una siyang humiling na makapasa sa UPCAT, pangalawa siyang humiling noong freshie siya, at ngayon… humiling siya na sana, sana, sa pagkakataong sinsusulatan ni Soonyoung ang mga papel na iyon, ang mga papel na nakasaksi ng kaniyang patuloy na paglaban ay magkaroon ng magandang epekto sa bayan.

Kaya masayang ipaglaban ang sariling bayan kapag hindi ka nag-iisa. 

Ping!

_+639 **** *** : Jihoon punta ka nang backstage, malapit ka na._

**“Soonyoung, ano — may pinapautos lang ‘yung org ko sa’kin, pwede bang kitakits na lang tayo mamaya? Text na lang kita.”** napangiti si Soonyoung sa pagka-honesto ni Jihoon, kahit ba naman nanginginig na ang kaniyang mga balintataw, tumango pa din ang nakakatangkad at tinapik ang ulo niya bago tanggalin ang pagkakahawak ng kaniyang kamay. 

**“Sige, kita na lang tayo mamaya ha? Last performance?”** Isang pangako, gamit ang kalingkingan na nakataas ay nangako ang dalawa sa ilalim ng kumukutitap na ilaw. 

—

**“Ready ka na?”** Tumango si Jihoon habang pinaglalaruan ang laylayan ng kaniyang damit, tuluyan na siyang nilamon ng lamig at kaba na nakaupo sa kaniyang lalamunan at nanlalamig na kamay. Sino ba naman kasing nagsabing last performer siya? 

Hawak-hawak ang bagahe ng kaniyang nangangalawang na gitara at ang pusong tuluyan na niyang inilantad (o kaya ilalantad) sa masa. 

Handa na siya. 

♡

Lumaki si Jihoon na hindi sanay sa kung ano pa mang paraan ng apeksyon sa iba, mapakaibigan man o sa kasintahan (kahit hindi pa naman siya nagkakaroon ni isa, goodluck pogi.) Kaya isang malaking gulat na lang talaga nang imulat siya sa isang malaking iskocomunidad. Ibang-iba talaga, mahirap makisama sa pagbabago, may mga panahong na hindi maiwaksi ng binata kung tama ba ang kaniyang ginagawa o hindi. 

Subalit, sa kaniyang paghahanap sa isang masukal na kagubutan, nakahanap siya ng isang mananayaw (na hindi tigre) at isang nararamdaman na hindi niya akalaing matagal na pala niyang hinahanap upang makapagsulat. 

Masaya maging musikero….

  
Lalo na’t kung may pag-aalalayan ka ng musika mo, patunay si Jihoon dyan. 

**“Ikaw na daw, goodluck.” “Salamat.”**

Sa paghawi ng kurtinang naghihiwalay sa madla at sa kanya ay pintig lamang ni Jihoon ang kaniyang naririnig. 

Dug, dug, kaba. 

Dug, dug, saya. 

Dug, dug, si Soonyoung na nagulat nang makita siyang nasa mikropono.

_Ito na, bahala na kung gusto o hindi._

**“Uy! Kamusta!”** at isang umaatikabong sigawan ang sagot ng masa kay Jihoon nang nilapit niya ang kaniyang labi sa mikropono, sa kalayuan naman ay nakikita din ni Soonyoung si Jihoon, nagthumbs-up pa nga para ‘di kabahan eh. **“Last performer pala ako, pagod pa ba kayo?” “HINDI PA!”**

**“Ayos.”** At sinimulan na niya ang kaniyang tugtugin sa paglalaro ng iba’t-ibang mga chords sa kaniyang gitara, minabuti na nga niya kanina lalo na’t si Seokmin ang huling gumamit nito (at nabasa pa nga, hindi niya alam kung bakit.) 

Sa kaniyang pagpapatugtog ay biglang umingay ang lahat nang makarinig sila ng isang pamilyar na tono, tono na pwepwede talaga para sa lahat ng mga nagmahal, nagmamahal, at magmamahal pa. 

_Diba Jihoon?_

****

**“Alam niyo, magiging honesto na ako ah, first time ko ‘to oh.” Simula niya at nagtawanan naman ang lahat. “Hindi dapat talaga ako tutuloy kasi, alam mo ‘yun matatambakan ako, pero salamat kay Wonwoo ng PolSci! Kung ‘di dahil sa ilang pangaral ninyo ni Cheol hindi talaga ako tutuloy….” “BARKADA KO ‘YAN!”** Sigaw ni Cheol sa kalayuan. 

Napakagat siya sa kaniyang labi. **“... tsaka, hindi ko talaga maiisip ‘tong kantang ito hindi dahil kay Unyo.”**

**“Unyo, alam kong hindi tayo nagsimula sa maayos na introduce yourself, nasungitan pa ata kita. Pasensya na, ganoon talaga siguro kapag gusto mo ‘yung tao… hanggang ngayon siguro, gusto pa din kita at ngayon ko lang naintindihan! Ang tagal kong naghanap, andyan ka lang pala.. Kahit magkabilang mundo tayo, gusto pa din kita at ang nakakainis mong mga hirit…”** Tumawa siya nang bahagya, napa-ayiee naman ang madla dahil sa kaniyang ani, minsan lang ‘to ah. 

**“Para kay Unyo at para sa mga tanga kong gragraduate na, ‘wag na tayong torpe please…. Hindi na kasi uso ang Harana diba?”** Muling bumalik ang ingay nang sinimulan na niya ang kanta. 

Sa kaniyang pagtugtog, hindi na niya naantala kung gaano kadami ang mga taong nakapalibot sa kaniya, ni hindi na nga niya tinitigan ang mga tao, sa halip, nililibot niya ang kaniyang mga balintataw sa isang pamilyar na imahe na nasa bandang likod, nakangiti at nagniningning. 

_Kwon Soonyoung, perf, sun-dance-pero-gabi-Unyong, Asterik, ang mananayaw na nag-ugong ng damdamin ng isang musikero._

_Ikaw ang aking naging patutunguhan sa taglamig na naranasan ko, sa bagyo ng tadhana, ikaw ang naging puhon ko, kung maari, ipaubaya ko na din sa hangin kung dapat ba tayo, kung pwede ba tayo._

_Uso pa ba ang harana?_

_Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka_

**“Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago? — uy ako ‘yun!”** Sideline niya habang kumakanta na kinatawa naman ng madla. **“Joke lang.”** at pinagpatuloy ang kaniyang pag-awit, sa kalayuan, habang siyang umaawit, napangisi ng bahagya si Soonyoung, at sana, sana _makita man lang ni Jihoon nang bahagya._

_Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta_

_At nasisintunado sa kaba_

_Meron pang dalang mga rosas suot nama'y_

_Maong na kupas_

_At nariyan pa ang barkada_

_Nakaporma naka barong sa awiting daig pa minus one at sing along_

**“Sabayan niyo ako ah, alam na alam niyo naman ‘yung chorus— puno ang langit ng bituin~”** Kanta nang lahat, sa pagkakataon na iyon, pawang iisa na lamang ang sinusundang mundo ni Jihoon at ng buong pamantasan, ang iba ay umaawit habang may inaakbayan, habang may tinitignan, meron namang mag-isa lang, kasama ang barkada. 

At meron namang tulad ni Jihoon, may pinag-aalayan. 

_At kay lamig pa ng hangin_

_Sa'yong tingin ako’y nababaliw giliw_

Napapangiti na lang si Jihoon habang umaawit, dahil akalain mo ‘yun mula sa paghahanap ng mga bagay na wala sa kanya pero wala kay Soonyoung ay nahuhulog siya sa kaniya sa proseso, hindi niya aakalain na, mahal mo na pala ‘yung tao kahit sa mga simpleng bagay, tama nga iba talaga si Mr. Congeniality. 

Ngunit hindi naman dahil doon kung bakit napamahal siya sa tao, hindi dahil sikat siya, hindi dahil napakagaling niya, kundi dahil… siya si Soonyoung, siya yung mahilig manlibre ng Spicy Chicken, mahilig magjeep at hindi nagbabayad ng Student Fare, mahilig sumayaw sa ulan, dahil siya si Soonyoung… si _Unyong_.

_At sa awitin kong ito_

_Sana'y maibigan mo_

_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko_

**“Sa isang munting harana para sayo..”**

Kung mapanuri siguro si Jihoon, kung siguro naisipan niyang tumingin ulit sa bandang likod, baka mahuli niyang nakatingin si Soonyoung sa kanya at bumubulong ng tatlong salitang pamilyar sa kaniya. 

**_“Nahanap din kita.”_ **

Sabi ni Wonwoo, dapat magkita silang dalawa ni Soonyoung sa maligamgam, sa pagitan ng init at lamig, na kahit balibaliktarin man ang mundo at umikot-ikot ito na parang sirang plaka ay kahit papaano, magkikita pa din sila. At sa ilalim ng umaalingawngaw na ilaw ng UP Fair at sa tumutugtog na gitarang hawak-hawak niya… 

Sa wakas, nagkita na din sila, ang dulo, gitna, at simula. 

Malay mo, sa susunod, si Soonyoung na ang manghaharana kay Jihoon sa Sunken, _pwede-pwede._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** ayun ?? tapos na siya AHAHHAHA (nagkaroon ako ng dalawang pimple sa ilong habang ginagawa 'to sana nagustuhan ninyo kahit nagkaroon ako ng typographical errors n all! i rlly did my best ^___^v) 
> 
> ang kwentong ito ay para sa mga hindi natatakot magmahal at nagmamahal na walang hinihintay na kapalit, laban lang, kaya natin 'to.


End file.
